The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for holding a module.
Detectors are often used to ascertain the presence of items such as electronic devices, flaws, contraband, and the like. Such detectors are packaged in self-contained housings or modules generally having an external switch to activate the same. In many cases, such modules of a sturdily constructed to prevent the release of radioactive materials. For example, a model K910B density detection device known as the xe2x80x9cBusterxe2x80x9d is distributed by CSECO of Pleasant Hill, Calif.
When a detection module is hand held for use in the immediate vicinity of an object, it is easily operable. However, such detectors often must be placed in the vicinity of structures that are generally out of reach of operators of the same. In the case of detection of contraband material, vehicle doors, the underside of vehicles, semi-trailer walls, vehicle roofs, and the like must be scanned with such detectors. A similar situation exists when the detector is a fiber optic inspection device, a light, a camera, a microphone, and the like. The use of such modules would then require the operator to crawl under a structure, climb a structure, or use a ladder or suitable platform, as well as other apparatuses to placed the operator in the vicinity of the object for detection. Thus, the use of detection modules is often inconvenient and sometimes dangerous.
A holding device for a passive or active module would be a notable advance in the field of remotely operated equipment.
The present invention relates to a novel and useful holding device for a module.
The holding device of the present invention utilizes a base member having a bottom, an end portion extending outwardly from the bottom, and a flange connected to the base member. The base member may be of any rigid or semi-rigid material. The end portion may extend outwardly from the base member in a different direction from the flange.
A spring is also employed in the present invention. The spring is fastened to the base member and includes an element extending outwardly from the base. Thus, the base member bottom, base member end portion, and the spring form an open chamber for accommodating the module. The inside of the chamber may be lined with resilient material to cushion the effect of the holding device of the present invention, on the module which will be described in greater detail as the specification continues.
A lever is also employed in the present device. The lever includes a first arm, a second arm, and a fulcrum therebetween. The fulcrum is located at the base member while the first arm is movable a certain distance to effect rotation of the second arm. The second arm exerts a force on the spring element, which may be a plate, and which, consequently, decreases the size of the open chamber. In essence, the structure of the open chamber serves as a clamp to hold the module in place. Means may be employed to retain the lever in such position to hold the module in the open chamber clamp for use in a passive or active manner.
The flange connected to the bottom portion of the base member may be connected to a handle having a desired length for use in certain environments. The handle may be articulated relative to the flange and the base member in order to position the module found in the open chamber at a certain angle relative to objects associated with the use of the module.
A strip may be employed along the base member and include a protrusion which is movable relative to the strip. The strip is intended to contact an external switch on the module held in the open chamber. In this regard, the strip may possess a slot to slide the protrusion relative to the base member. The protrusion may move from a first position away from the external switch to a second position in contact with the switch. In certain cases, the strip may possess resiliency. Thus, the device of the present invention is able to support a module and maintain such module in its active state by operating an external switch.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful device for holding a module in passive or active use is herein provided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holding device for a module for passive or active use which does not require the use of fasteners, such as screws and the like, to secure the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for an external switch operated module for passive or active use which is easy to operate and is capable of operating the switch of the module while manipulating the module in an environment for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for a module for passive or active use which eliminates the use of platforms and ladders by operators of the module.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for a module for passive or active use which securely holds the module in conjunction with an extension pole and prevents slippage of the module if the pole is shaken or banged into an object.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for a module used in a passive or active manner which eliminates the use of moving surfaces, bearings, and clamping mechanisms which may block operation of the module in its environment.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.